1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to sea wall construction, and more particularly to a sea wall utilizing tubular pilings or members preferably made of p.v.c. plastic and the like.
2. Prior Art
Sea walls are typically constructed utilizing formed or rolled steel or other metallic material which interlock together end to end as each elongated panel of the sea wall is installed and embedded or driven into the ground adjacent a body of water. Each of the interlocking sea wall panels is typically formed of steel and includes some corrosive resistant feature, particularly when deployed adjacent a body of salt water. However, such sea walls are known to be relatively short lived and must be replaced periodically due to rust and electrolysis at considerable expense. Interlocking PVC material is also used, but must be reinforced with pilings and longitudinal members known as whalers.
My previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,826 addresses, in part, one of the difficulties of using anything other than the conventional interlocking steel panels to form a sea wall. In this patent, I teach the use and deployment of tubular pilings formed of p.v.c. plastic material. Prior to the teaching in this patent, the use of such plastic tubular material was not well known. Two important aspects facilitating this invention were there disclosed, namely, a method and apparatus for embedding a plastic tubular piling into the water bed and a driving apparatus and method for deploying tubular plastic pilings into the water bottom.
The present invention adds to this teaching and expands it into the area of sea wall construction. By incorporating a tubular member formed of p.v.c. with sufficient strength, the expected service life of such sea walls is greatly extended because of the inert nature of p.v.c. material.